poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan finds his power
This is how Ivan finds his power goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Gordon's Hill Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. How to control the power of the geodes? arrives Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Ivan. You like Sodor? Ivan: Indeed. We're just here for the hill climbing contest. James has asked me to be his spotter. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. At least Prime can see me. smiles Announcer: The hill climbing contest is about to begin. On your marks, get set, go! spotters on the other side of the hill start pulling Crash Bandicoot: Matau? How come Doctor Crash and Master Matau are Time Lords? Matau T. Monkey: Not sure but we'll figure it out eventually. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe it's like the Doctor is from his home planet, Gallifrey. nods 12th Doctor: Crash. How did you regenerate? Doctor Crash: Not sure. Ivan is struggling Ivan: Sorry. It's a little stuck. Ivan pulls again, his coupling glows and he yanks on it really hard sending James racing up the hill Doctor Crash: Great Scott! a flag Go James! For Gallifrey! James: screams Ivan! What are you doing?! stops James and Ivan lowers James slowly and carefully to the bottom Optimus Prime: running up with Sideswipe, Bumblebee and Drift Is everything okay? We heard a scream. Ivan: Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like he was light as a feather all of a sudden. Crash Bandicoot: Something must have made it happen. I think it's Gaia Everfree. James: heavily I was scared half to death! Ryan F-Freeman: Easy. You are safe. Thunderwing is beaten by us. Ivan: It wasn't my fault! Let me help you get uncoupled. James: No thank you! suddenly creates a giant force field which pushes a screaming Ivan into the water Ivan: spits water Ryan F-Freeman: Where are the Starrings with a towel? Starrings come out of the shadows Ryan F-Freeman: Scar? Scar (EG): We came as soon as we heard you say 'towel'. Sci-Ryan: Wow. That chap looks like me. Later Sci-Ryan: Look. How did you, Frollo and Ratcliffe got pendants and how did this magic effect the trains? Scar (EG): We already had them. And we don't know. Bertram T. Monkey: Like us. You three have been known to sing from time to time. Anna nods Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? They sing, like, all the time. It's how they get bad guys to do what they want. Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot: Is this magic effecting your friends, Thomas? Thomas: Maybe so. Evil Ryan: Does it hurt when Gloriosa turn into Gaia? Crash and Gaia shrug Crash Bandicoot: I think it doesn't. Remember how Ryan transform with Gloriosa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I felt calm. James: over Oh, dear! I am so sorry, Ivan! I think. Did I just do whatever that was? Matau T. Monkey: out a violin I think I got one of the abilities along with Kaos. Moonlight Sonata just looks at him Thomas: Me, too. Ashima You're not the only one with a new kind of magic! This is great! Doctor Crash: Thomas. Would you put your buffer on my hand? Thomas: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: He wants to know what ability you got, Thomas. Thomas: I must have Sunset's abilities for some known reason. his eyes turn white and he touches Drift's arm Drift: thinking What is wrong with you?! Thomas: his eyes return to normal What was that, Drift? Doctor Crash: Do me please? Drift: Nothing. I didn't speak a word. eyes turn white again and he touches Doctor Crash's arm Doctor Crash (11th version): Clara. I think they are coming. Clara Oswald: Who? 11th Doctor: Doctor Crash and his friend, the Doctor. Ryan F-Freeman: You think he's ok. Doctor Crash (11th version): Yes. My friend and I can never forget one line of this. I vow. My friend and I will always remember when the Doctor and his friend were us. 11th Doctor and Doctor Crash takes off their bow ties and drops them on the floor Crash Bandicoot: Good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't go. 11th Doctor and Doctor Crash regenerates into their 12th versions that, Thomas' eyes return to normal Doctor Crash: Thomas? You saw what happened? Thomas: Yeah. You and the Doctor were in your 11th incarnations and regenerated. gasps Crash Bandicoot: And that stain-glass window of Ryan? How did it got fixed? shows the stain-glass window with Ryan F-Freeman on it. It has a photo of Ryan with wings, a crown on his head and his Cybertronian armor on his cybernetics eyes turn white and touches Ryan's arm. He saw Ryan and the others in web cocoons in Metru Nui Crash Bandicoot: Yep. Evil Ryan: Well. Toa Matau. I think Ryan didn't show me and my friends the city. Of course. He can say that he got us captured, poisoned and seeing like we got up here for a view. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm such a dumb head. Onewa: speech Matau T. Monkey: He agrees. Nokama: This is not Ryan's fault! Rarity: I absolutely agree, darling. sighs Thomas: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan